To Hide An Heir
by Ultimate-FanFicGirl
Summary: What would you do to protect your children? Would you lie? Cheat? Steal? Would you kill someone? How many bodies would drop to protect an heir? Loki charms her. He consumes her, over and over, without ever thinking of the consequences his action will have. It's like every tale in history, children always pay for the mistakes of their fathers.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: So I have decided to give this a try. I know I have other stories-in-progress, I will get to them I promise. But for now I want to introduce this bad boy here, I have spent many hours on this story. Going over every detail over and over again. I am finally satisfied with how this is coming along. I wanted to throw out a little taste of it. I have plenty more chapters as well. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.**

 **The beginning of this story is taking place in the first Thor movie the year 2011. It will then move on to the later ones. Do not worry I will keep it so you will know exactly when and where. If your a fan you'll pretty much figure it out on your own lol. If I mess something up please tell me and I will fix it.**

"Come on Eira, it's the hottest club here! And that's saying a lot, given that we're in New Mexico." The childish whining from her friend was so annoying, she caved.

"Alright, alright, alright! We can go, sheesh." Kayla squealed. Eiralys sighed. Her friend always managed to get what she wanted.

"This is going to be so much fun. Just you wait!" A small smile crept on Eiralys' face. Her friend was a pain in the ass, but she loved her anyway. Then she groaned realizing the entirety of the situation. She didn't have anything other than her jeans and pullovers to wear, which only meant one thing.

"We have to go shopping!" More squealing. _'I regret this decision already.'_ Eiralys groaned again, a habit she picked up from her father no doubt.

 ** _Later…_**

"Eira you look fine. Stop pulling at it." It was uncomfortable, being in such a small dress. Being a plus size woman, Eiralys never thought to wear mini-dresses. She wasn't too big for them; it just wasn't what she did. Eiralys was curvy with a little bit of pudge in just the right places. She had thick thighs, a nice butt and yes, a little bit of a belly. Her breasts weren't huge in fact they were pretty average. A plain size of 36C. Nevertheless, she was happy with the way her body looked. And with long curly dark brown hair, beautiful big green eyes and full lips to add on to that, she thought she was perfect and she'd be damned if anyone told her otherwise.

"I think it might be too short? I feel it rise when I walk." Eiralys groaned, Kayla ignored her complaints and continued walking towards the club. It was in a big warehouse looking building but she figured it had to be legit, right? Unfortunate, that's what the club was called.

"Yes, it is UNFORTUNATE. Very UNFORTUNATE for me to be standing here while my so-called 'friend' leaves me behind to go have a good time all by herself. Unfortunate indeed. Thank you for pointing that out big neon green lights. With your big line and big security guards. And your-" She would've continued her ranting but a shifting silhouette had caught her eye, stopping her train of thought. Walking toward where she stood, was the most attractive man she ever laid eyes on. He was tall, over six feet. His frame was slender with well-toned muscles. Black shoulder length hair, pale skin, strong nose, strong chin and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of ice she thought, the purest ice she could think of. She noticed his lips were a bit on the thin side, something she always found unattractive. But somehow, he pulled it off.

She realized she must've been staring when he gave her a very annoyed look. _'Pffft, whatever Mr. Hot guy, not like I want you either. Even if you are nice to look at.'_

"Eira!" She heard her friend's shrill screaming from across the street. She had somehow gotten to the front of the line. Which meant they were getting in. Great.

"The queen! She calls!" Kayla rolled her eyes. She knew her friend and it wouldn't be long before the both of them were drunk, dancing their asses off on the dance floor. She knew this was all an act to see how much she could take before giving in and going back to their room. But not this time. This time Kayla was determined to get some excitement going. So she flipped her long, pretty strawberry-blonde hair and sauntered her skinny ass inside. It was a display that meant I'm going inside, whether you're coming or not.

Eiralys sighed. _'There goes the queen. And Mr. Hot guy right behind her. Of course, everyone falls in love with Kayla.'_ She made it across the street only to be stopped by security pestering her for her I.D.

"I'm telling it's real and it says it right there, twenty-six." _'Dammit, Kayla! How the hell do you always manage to get in without any issues? Anyone in their right mind can tell how fake these are. I mean twenty-six really? There's no way my nineteen-year-old baby-face looks that old!'_

"Your friend, the blonde one, she single?" And there it was, the only reason she hated coming out with Kayla. Don't get it wrong she loved her, she was her best friend. But, no matter where they went or who they were with, Kayla always managed to get all of the attention. Not that she wanted to steal her spotlight or anything, it'd just be nice for her to get some attention for a change. Was that too much to ask for?

"Yeah, she is actually. I could put in a good word for you, but no promises." She gave her best sing-song voice and giggled, it was kind of easy to get guys thinking they had a chance with Kayla. It was kind of fun sometimes. The guard let Eiralys in the club to which she found was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It had a high ceiling and was lighted but dim gold bulbs and green strobe lights. The bar was to the far right with the usual bar stools and tables on either side. Eiralys took notice of the bathrooms to the left. ' _Good. Now I know where to go when Kayla needs to puke her guts up.'_ And directly in front of her was the massive dance floor, people moving to the beat of Pitbull's: Bon Bon. Just a few feet to her right she found Kayla at a table and she wasn't alone.

"Eira, so nice of you to finally join us. I'd like you to meet my new friend, _Loki."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I'm having fun with this and recently I have obtained the time to continue having fun with this story lol. Iknw the summery kind of sucks and the title and not to mention the cover image, yikes lol anyway I hope the story at least is interesting enough that whoever reads, it likes it.**

Most of the time when people are being introduced they look each other in the eyes and shake hands, or at least glance at one another and nod. You know some sort of acknowledgment. Not this time. This time Loki paid the introduction no mind. Eiralys shook her head at him in disbelief.

 _"_ Loki this is my best friend, Eira _."_ Loki hadn't bothered to pay her any attention, he simply stared out into the open. He almost looked as if he was observing.

"Actually it's Eiralys, Eira is just…uh, just a shortened version…of it." Loki continued looking on as if she hadn't said anything at all. "So, uh Loki, is that Loki as in Norse Mythology, Loki? Like as in God of Mischief? That Lo…ki?" This got his attention. He had this look in his eyes like he was contemplating something. She couldn't figure out what. Kayla, on the other hand, looked bored and ready to look for new _'new friend'._ After a short pause, he finally answered _._

"Yes, that is precise," Loki said simply and turned his head with disinterest _._ Eiralys groaned internally. _'Honestly why sit here and go through this? Both of them sitting here clearly not interested in each other. Like, move on with the night people. Please don't make this drag out any longer. One more try and that's it. If this doesn't get any better, I'm going home.'_

"Well, I think that's pretty cool. Eiralys actually comes from Norse Mythology too, sort of. Only part of my name does, I guess, from the Norse Goddess Eir." She saw his body stiffen. Now she has his attention. ' _Maybe I'll tell him that story; he's obviously buying into all this Norse Mythology stuff. Might as well give him more.'_

"You see when I was still a little, my birth mother used to tell me stories of her family's homeland. The land of gold. She said my grandmother and great-grandmother, basically, all the mothers, had passed down these stories. That we were somehow descendants of the Goddess Eir." Loki made no move to indicate he was listening, but she had a feeling he was eating her story up. This made her smile, he was like a child pretending not to want something when it was clear he did.

"Well, it's said that many great-grandmothers ago, one of them had fallen in love with a mortal and was exiled to live on earth forever. And well as time went on the bloodline was diluted and all that remain were mortal descendants. Of course, the story is so old it changes constantly, depending on who told you of course." She gave a sad smile, barely remembering the times her birth mother told her the story. She looked up to see Loki had caught her. She tried to laugh it off, thankfully Kayla was there to save her.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly believe that? That would put way too much truth on all the other conspiracy theories out in the world. I think your _'bloodline'_ was full of crazy old bats. I mean the story was passed down from only the mothers, talk about sexist. Well, you two have fun with your fairytales, I'm going to get me another drink." She gave Eiralys a knowing wink and maneuvered her way through the crowd and towards the bar. ' _Dammit Kay', why you always leaving me?'_ She groaned and focused her attention elsewhere. ' _Maybe he'll leave on his own.'_

 _"_ Are there any parts of the story that suggests how they arrived on…earth? A form of transportation of sorts?" His question threw her off guard. Nobody ever took interest in her bedtime story. Anyone she ever told had just laughed it off and said her family was crazy. She studied his face. He still wore that same bored expression he had from when she was first introduced to him. Shaking her head, she decided not to look at him and instead look out to the dance floor. The mood in the music changed. She didn't know the name of the song but she knew the style, Minor Key, she thought it was called. Taking a closer look she noticed Kayla had found another _'new friend'_ and was currently grinding slowly into him.

"Your friend, she is too promiscuous. It's highly unattractive. Not that I am one to judge, I simply don't care for that kind of behavior…out in public that is." He said slyly. She saw him glance over at her and gave her a deadly smirk. It made her heart drop…and right into her panties. And given by the gleam in his eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Um…I don't really remember. I was so little. I think it might have been some sort of bridge. Or at least that's what it came to be known as. Who knows what it really was. Like I said, the story is really old, So, most of it is lost." Eiralys looked down at her hands in her laps embarrassed. He was staring at her now. She didn't get a chance to read his expression. ' _Now he wants to look at me? What gives? He doesn't actually believe in this fairytale, does he?'_ She took a chance to look at him he was looking out into space again, like something heavy weighed on him. Feeling self-conscious now, Eiralys started to fix her dress and hair, not knowing that she was muttering.

"Damn dress. It doesn't even look right. Not one person thinks it looks good on me and that's including myself! My hair is frizzing too! What curly haired person straightens their hair in New Mexico? I mean honestly what was I thinking this place is so hot and humid my sweat is gonna bring my curls out." She hadn't realized her whining had gotten loud enough for Loki to hear her. He would never admit it, but he thought she was wrong and decided not to voice it, yet.

"This bridge, was there anything of important significance? Where it was located? How far it stretched? The shape or color of it perhaps?" She thought to herself trying to remember anything she could from her distant time with her birth family. He waited, patiently, staring at her with an intent so strong it made her squirm in her seat. "My uh…great-aunt Mila used to say um…used to say that uh…that there was a rainbow over the bridge, or on it, something like that. I'm not entirely sure. You don't actually uh…you know, believe in all this Norse Mythology stuff, do you?" She gave him a confused look. He grinned at her.

"What if I told you that this _stuff_ , was all very real? And the only reason you mortals believe it to be make-believe...is because Gods have led you to do so. How would it feel to know you and your _kind_ have forgotten a big piece of history, is simply because we wanted you to?" Loki watched the expressions on her face change. Confusion, disbelief and finally…curiosity. Curious in the fact that what he just told her, just might be true. But she still questioned it.

 _'Mortals and their inability to process the truth. Stubborn creatures really.'_ He looked Eira over, head to toe. ' _It isn't unheard of a God or Goddess to bed a mortal, but to be exiled for it? Hmm, Thor seems to be making no progress. As long as I'm on this pathetic planet, I might as well look into some researching. But I cannot lose focus, for all I know this could very well be just a bedtime story. Maybe she knows more than she says. Perhaps she'll tell me more if I were to get her alone.'_ Loki thought to himself. He looked Eiralys over once more. _'For research purposes of course.' Loki cleared his throat to bring himself out of his thought of 'research'_. He also missed what Eiralys had just said.

"Uh, mmm, come again?" She rolled his eyes, fully aware of where his head has been. She sighed.

"I saaaid, say I do believe you, why have us forget? What made the _'Gods'_ decide there was no need for us to be aware of their presence?" Loki smirked. Her expression told him he had better have a good enough explanation. She was interesting he'll give her that.

"To be simply put, you mortals were becoming a danger, to yourselves. When the mortals sought out to fight back against Gods, Goddess' and all the creatures that went bump in the night, their numbers began to diminish. To protect what little was left of the 'human race', the Gods thought it best to keep a distance and let the mortals wither away in ignorant bliss." Eiralys was annoyed with his smug face as he told her his reasoning. He was arrogant and she did not like it.

"Well, Loki, that is a rather interesting notion all on its own but, I'm sorry to say I don't buy it. I mean come on, the Gods simply decide to stay away from humans and every single God just, goes with it? Hardly believable. No one rebelled, stood out or even broke the rules? C'mon nobody is that perfect. Not even a 'God'." She gave an exasperated wave of her hand as if to say she was dismissing the whole topic altogether. Loki let out a labored breath and shook his head. _'Mortals, they're all fools. How can one race truly believe to be the only ones to ever exist?'_ This made it clear she didn't know anything else. Loki was thinking about not going after his _research_ when he saw the friend on her way back and with a tray full of small glasses.

"Okay, so, we all need to get drunk. Like right now." Kayla who was clearly already drunk passed out a number of glasses around the table. Eiralys quickly downed three. She wanted to forget the night already. Looking over at Loki, she saw he had the same thought in mind and watched him down the rest of his drink in a single gulp. Already ordering another.

"Wooooh! That's the spirit! Hey, waitress, we need more shots over here!" Eiralys hurried to take more of the shot glasses available. Knowing Kayla, she'd drink them all without sharing.

"Hey Eira, don't be greedy! We're getting more. Hey! Stop it! I want to drink some." Loki watched the two girls laugh and drink to their heart's content. He knew he would not be subdued by the mortal's drink, still, if he had enough he might at least be affected by it. Within a short time, both girls were drunk and headed for the dancefloor dragging a very unwilling Loki along.

"I love this song. Loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' baby, mmm. Oh yeah, feel it Eira! You feel it yet, Loki?" Shaking her hips seductively and giving her flirtiest smile, Kayla moved her body around Loki. When she was facing Eiralys, she gave her a look that meant she was third-wheeling. Eiralys was currently dancing at Loki's side, she let go of his arm and took the hint and moved to dance by herself. Giving Loki one last look before her best friend got a hold of him.

"Actually, Kylie…" Loki began. "It's Kayla and yeees what is it? Do you not want to dance anymore? What else do you have in mind?" All the giggling she was doing was really annoying, Loki thought.

"Well you see, I'd much rather dance with Eiralys, if you don't mind. Your flirtations are unappealing to me. In fact, I'm repulsed. Have you no self-respect?" Kayla's mouth dropped open at his words. She couldn't believe someone had told her no.

"You, sir, are an asshole! C'mon Eira we don't have time for this bullshit." She started to walk away but stopped when she noticed her friend wasn't following.

"Eira?" She questioned, raising a single brow.

"Kay' I kind of want to dance with Loki. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Eiralys twiddled her fingers. She never told Kayla no either. But this time, she was going to get what she wanted.

"Whatever, have fun trying to fuck her. I bet your lanky ass won't even be able to lift her." Eiralys wasn't shocked at her friend's insults to the both of them, she was always like that. She looked up to Loki.

"Shall we go? I'm done here." He didn't give her a chance to answer. He walked off almost expecting her to follow, which she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Eiralys wasn't stupid nor was she naïve. She knew exactly what her following him had meant. Did it mean she was wrong or right? That she didn't know. Loki was arrogant and an obvious asshole, but she wanted to see this through. She wanted to. She blushed.

' _If mama could hear my thoughts she'd surely send me to church; I'm about to sin. And with a sinful man no doubt. My heart feels like it's going to explode. What is wrong with me? Everyone loses their virginity. So it's not with someone I love or even someone I'm with for that matter, I don't care! I am sick of holding onto this stupid V-card. Good riddance. And I'm almost 100% sure Loki knows exactly what he's doing.'_ Eiralys saw where they were headed. It was the hotel her and Kayla were staying at.

' _He doesn't know we're staying here, does he? Did Kay' tell him? That's kind of stalker-ish and really creepy. Maybe I don't want to do this after all.'_ Loki caught wind of her attitude change. And took a good look at the building.

"I didn't know you resided here. It is the closest to the club. That is all." Eiralys nodded, accepting his answer. Now in the lobby of her hotel, she thought she should offer their room instead of him renting his own. She decided not to. She didn't want there to be any problems with Kayla.

"Wait here." Was all he said. She thought it was odd, standing there in the middle of the lobby hotel. She felt like everyone knew what she was about to do. She looked around and yes people were certainly staring. This made her very uncomfortable. She began to pull at her dress again. Loki rolled his eyes. He continued to walk towards the elevator, Eiralys behind him like a shadow. Once in the elevator, Eiralys used its reflective panel to fix her hair; which caused Loki to become irritated.

"Enough of this. It's quite annoying." He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Loki's eyes trailed her figure tantalizingly slow. Eiralys breathing became heavy. She felt his leg gliding in between her own.

"Do you not know of your own beauty? Midgardian or not, even I cannot deny how captivating you are." He leaned in closer, close enough to feel his hot breath on her face.

"If just for a moment, if I were to indulge in _you_ , if only for a night I allow myself to be distracted with pleasure _,_ will you be mine?" The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. He gave her no time to answer. He held her hand and lead them to their room for the night. The hallway looked just like all the others. Sky blue painted walls and white borders. A table here and there. Some even having potted plants on them.

"Are you coming in or not?" Loki was leaning over her in the doorway. She looked at him with incredulousness. ' _No man should look like that. Loki? Hmmm, Is he really a god? Looking at him now I kind of convinced.'_

"Know this mortal," He reached out to coax her chin up. "I will bed you. I shall have my way with you, whether you come in willingly or not." Without warning, Loki took her lips as his own. One hand held her face, the other on the small of her back. He pulled her into the room harshly, eager to get her inside. Eiralys gripped onto his hips for support, his kiss never stopping. Swiftly he rid her of her dress. She tries to do the same. Shaky inexperienced fingers danced around the fabric of his clothes hoping to undress him.

"Take your time. There is no need to rush. Enjoy yourself."

It was clear to Loki she was inexperienced, still, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He allowed himself to lay on the bed, her timid frame on top of him. He lay now in only the pants of his suit. She was having trouble with his belt.

"Might I assist you?" She gave him a confused look. He rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware of your innocence. It is the only reason I am following _your_ pace." She scowled. How dare he. She was trying her best. She hadn't realized she was going to slow for his liking.

"Perhaps…you should take the lead then?" Loki couldn't resist the look she on her face. So bashful, so innocent, so willing. His gazed softened when he looked upon her face. Her eyes were shining like a forest clinging to the first lights of sunrise.

"Beautiful." Eiralys gasped at the sudden compliment but had no time to react, Loki was determined to have her. In no time at all, her naked skin shivered under his icy touch. His fingertips trailed over her chest, her stomach and finally down the inside of her legs. Loki then warmed her skin with his toned lithe form. She reached to wrap her arms around him, but he didn't let her. He pinned both hands above her head which earned him a quizzical look.

"Don't look so surprised, I do what I want." He gave a sinister smile, the kind that makes your insides squirm. "And you my dear, _you_ , do as your told. I am your ruler and you will submit to my every need." His voice was low and husky as he spoke. Trailing his tongue up and down her neck and collarbone.

"You will give everything you are to me. Holding nothing back. I will indulge in everything you have to offer. Every moan, every sweet cry and whimper that escapes your pleading mouth, will be mine." Loki settled her legs on either side of his hips and slowly sheathed himself inside her. Looking down at their conjoined sexes, he sees now just how innocent she truly was. It excited him. He pulled himself completely out only to dive inside her once more; watching as she came undone.

"So desperate, is this truly your first time." He teased. "Barely begun yet you have an insatiable hunger for more. Yearning for me to fill and stretch you as no mortal man ever could. Begging for completion. Tell me what you want. Tell me to go deeper, faster, harder. I know what it is you crave, I just want to hear you say it." Loki can barely contain himself, he was having fun. Enjoying his new toy to the fullest.

"Beg for me." Eiralys whined. "Loki, please…"

"You want me to take you, claim you as mine?" He looked down at the mess he has made her to be. _'Mortal woman are so easily subdued, yet this is rather enjoyable. Any longer and I'll drive myself mad.'_

"Yes." He was surprised by her brave answer. "Yes to everything. Take me, I'm yours, even if only for the night." He pulled out of her making Eiralys whimper at the sudden empty feeling. He took her hand and wrapped it around his thickness.

"Guide me." Eiralys did as she was told. She held tightly onto him slipping around her entrance. Loki grew impatient and pushed himself inside her.

"Ah! Loki!" He growled lowly.

"Again. Say it again." He thrusted into her with force. "Yes, Loki!" Loki continued his assault on her willing core. Ravishing her to know end. Taking in everything. The way her brows furrow from the pain, the way her back arches away from the bed, the feel of her walls tightening around him each time she came undone; her hands scratching at his back, legs clinging so tightly as if to plead for him not to leave. He relished in this glory, living in this moment only. The pleasure went on until her body could no longer keep up.

"It appears I've expected too much from you. Your weak mortal body cannot withstand anymore. Do you wish for me to finish? I'll cum for you my pet, only after I've fucked you thoroughly. Ruining you for all men, mortal or not." Loki pulled out and turned her over, taking her from behind.

"Loki!" "Yes scream for me, just like that as I take you again and again. Tremble under the force of my thrust. Buck your hips against me, so I can take you as deep as I can. And only when I have had my fill will I give you the sweet serenity of being filled with my seed. Filling you the way your body craves to be filled." Eiralys knew the torture on her body was far from over. He took her for all that she was. There wasn't an inch of her body left undiscovered. He took her by surprise as he let his fingers rub her swollen bundle of nerves and harshly thrusting into her. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he allowed himself better access with this new angle. He watched as her body trembled. Her core constricted around him signaling her orgasm. A few more thrust and both went rigid with ecstasy. Eiralys lay limp, tired on the bed, Loki beside her. She was starting to fall unconscious but fought it off. She needed to see what he was going to do. He caught onto this.

"I will leave, once you have fallen asleep. I will cover you and lock the door to ensure you safety, you have my word." She nodded and allowed herself to get comfortable. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She knew she wouldn't. She was leaving the next day. Unable to stay awake she let herself fall asleep. Loki waited 'til she was deep in sleep to ready himself to leave.

 _'That wasn't entirely disappointing. I may have just been lucky to get a mortal who hasn't spent her time with pitiful mortal men._ _The first man she was to ever lie with and he was a god. Hmm, I might actually have ruined her for other men.' Loki gave her one last look before leaving the room laughing at his thoughts._

 **Sometime Later…**

"Well, what does it say?" Kayla asked her best friend as she stood in the bathroom doorway her hands clamped anxiously. Eiralys, who was currently sitting on the edge of the tub, didn't answer.

"Oh my god, your killing me Eira!" She walked over to where she sat and snatched the piece of plastic holding her best friend's fate.

"I didn't even get his number Kay'! I'm so stupid what am I going to do?" Eiralys stared at her friend eyes expectant for an answer.

"First off, you're an amazingly strong woman who don't need no baby daddy. And second, well, I guess tell your parents. Cause either way you look at it, whether he's here or not, your pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now the timeline gets a little tricky here. I'll make sure to include everything. This chapter takes place in the Avenger's movie, so it's basically a time-lapse forward. The setting, Germany. Oh might be a bit sadistic this chapter. There is a forceful scene (rape) to put it gently. Pls do not hate if you don't want to read it just skip ahead. I can promise you, it's one scene and never again.**

Eiralys stood in a hallway looking left to right, she was lost. The walls of ivory all looked the same to her. Thick red curtains on every window and nothing indicating it was different from any other hallway. She turned around a bend hoping to find someone to give her directions. She was so tired of these Galas. It drove her crazy to have to travel to far places. She was a mother for Pete's sake, surely that should mean something to her boss. She groaned in frustration as her dress was becoming too heavy for her to carry. She found herself walking down a different hall, one with rather large painting in it.

 _'I don't remember seeing this one, maybe I'm getting closer to where I'm supposed to go. Hmm.'_ Eiralys took a step closer towards the painting and checked herself out in its reflection. Being pregnant had caused her to gain weight which wasn't healthy given the fact she was already a bit heavier. It made her even more self-conscious than she was before getting pregnant. After giving birth, she decided to diet and exercise and sure enough, she began to lose the extra baby weight. In fact, she lost the extra weight she had before. Still considered thick but in a heathier kind of way. She pulled at the dress around her now smaller waist, it was uncomfortably tight.

"God, this thing is just too much! Jerry you pick out the most ridiculous things imaginable! Where are you, so I can yell at you to your face?" She growled in irritation. "You are a horrible boss, Jerry!" In the midst of her screaming, she saw a figure appear at the corner of her eye.

"Uh, excuse me can you help me? I'm terribly lost. This place is just too big to find my way in." She gave an awkward smile, which fell when it looked as if the person she was speaking to wasn't going to turn around.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, I just need some assistance with finding my way." Once again the man didn't turn. She scowled at his back and strode toward the man ready to give him a piece of her mindem. _'How rude! This man is about to get it now. It is a simple question really. Which way is the Gala being held? How hard is that answer? Unless he is lost as well. Hmm, well he could've told me, so I guess either way he's still being rude as hell.'_ The closer she got to him the more he seemed to look familiar to her. His black hair slicked back, his lean figure, how tall he was. It all seemed as if she might have known him. Then it hit her, like a brick to the face.

"Loki!" She gasped when he finally turned to acknowledge her. She couldn't believe it. He was here right in front of her. After all this time, she found him. Then she panicked. What was she going to tell him? Would he believe her? He looked at her like he didn't recognize her at all. He probably didn't. Thinking quickly, she decided to play stupid and act like she didn't know him.

"Oops, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Someone who looked like you. I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you." She tried to walk past him but he caught hold of her arm in a firm grip.

"There is no one like me. Tell me who you are and how you know of me? Who sent you? Was it Thor? Or was it one of his newly found companions? Answer me! Or die a meaningless death." Eiralys trembled with fear. He really looked like he would kill her if she didn't answer him. Loki's blood boiled. How could someone have known about him? He stared the girl in front of him, her face seeming familiar, although he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

 _'Hn, probably one of the many women I've spent my time with here. Obviously distraught at my disappearance. Ugh, mortals and their sentiments. But why do I remember her? Where was it? Ah, yes, New Mexico. She's the virgin whose innocence I've stolen.'_ Loki gave a small chuckle. _'Just how did she find me? Never the matter, it's hardly important. What am I to do with her now? Perhaps I'll save her for later.'_ He smiled wickedly. Eiralys knew now he had remembered. No time like the present, right?"So, you remember me now?" She said sheepishly. "Then do you think you could let go of me, so we can chat a bit?" Loki rolled his eyes. He did not have time for this. He was on a tight schedule. Letting go of her arm, Loki began to walk away.

"I'm afraid not. I am very busy at the moment." He turned to face her, his arms sweeping out in front of him, a big grin plastered on his face. "Too busy planning world domination and what not." She was right on his heels not wanting to lose the chance to tell him.

"Wait! Please! It's important!" He gave no indication he was listening but she knew he had heard her. She knew she was running out of time, so she blurted it out, instantly regretting it.

"You got me pregnant!" Her breath was quickened, her scared nerves getting the best of her. He hadn't turned to face her, he simply stopped in his tracks at her words.

"You lie!" He faced her, anger shown on his features. She was afraid, even more so now than she was just a few minutes ago.

"No, I-I I'm not lying. I-I was with child. I gave birth." He stormed at her furious at her rambling.

"I was a virgin you knew this! I-I" He towered over her, his hot breath heavy on her face. He gripped her up by the shoulders with the strength she didn't know a man could ever have. Then she thought to herself, he isn't a man. He was a god.

"How dare you proclaim such a slander! Me? A god? Procreate? With a mortal? Never! You shall be punished! And I know just how." Loki voice dripped with malicious intent. He slammed her into a wall and ripped her dress to shreds.

"A virgin whore is what you are! If you only wished for me to take you again, all you need is ask. This time we do it my way." Tears slipped down her cheeks from the harsh treatment she was being given. She wished she hadn't said anything. She wished she had never gotten lost. Gritting her teeth, she prepared herself for the worst that has yet to come.

"That's it, submit to your _king_." Loki adjusted himself in between her legs and slammed into her without preparation. Eiralys let her mind drift elsewhere, she couldn't bare the trauma. Loki was relentless with his harsh treatment on her womanhood not letting up even as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Now my pet, beg." She could hear the sadistic smile he had, no need to see it. He wanted her to beg like she did that night. How humiliating this was for her. He will have his way a second time without taking on any responsibility.

"Please Loki…no more." She couldn't do it. The torture was too much for her to take. As for Loki, he didn't like this answer. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed.

"Wrong answer." He lifted her by her throat and continued his assault on her until he was ready to finish.

"Once again, you mewling quim, beg for my seed to fill your belly that so badly craves to bear my children!" He seized hold of her wrist and pulled them back for a better position to rip the front of her dress, exposing her breast and stomach.

"Please! Loki…" She bit down on her lip so hard, she could taste the copper in her mouth. She hated this man…this god with every fiber of her being.

"Please Loki, give-give me your seed." She put her head down and wished for her suffering to be over.

"And…" Loki was having his fill of fun watching her scream and cry in frustration. That'll put her in her place he thought. Begging for his forgiveness.

"Please forgive me, my _king_. I so desperately need your seed." She spat when she caved and gave him wanted he wanted.

"I am but a merciful king, of course. All is forgiven and now…you can be rewarded." Loki flipped her over onto her back and kissed her fiercely, demanding entrance with the force of his tongue. He thrust into her until finally feeling his release swell up inside her. A thought lingering in the back of his mind. When he was done, he used the ripped pieces of clothes to clean himself and got up to leave. Eiralys curled into a ball against the wall. He looked back at her and felt triumph. Still, he had to ask…

"Why? Why face me with such deceit?!" She flinched at his voice rising. She couldn't handle another attack. She was drained both physically and mentally. Loki turned to leave disgusted with the sobbing woman he saw on the floor.

"They were born blue. And their eyes were red." Loki's heart skipped a beat. He was too afraid to face her. He had defiled her, humiliated and assaulted her, for what? She was telling the truth. He felt shameful for what he had done. Eiralys could sense this, even so, she still hated him.

"Two girls. And they are beautiful." He couldn't stand to hear anymore, he walked away and continued on with his plan, as if nothing had happened.

 **Later...**

"Eir, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to leave you, I swear! I thought you went off on your own on purpose. I'm so sorry." Jerry held Eiralys' hand to his lips planting soft kisses on her fingers. He looked at her through tear-filled eyes, they sat outside on the steps of the Gala they were supposed to attend. She begged him not to take her to the hospital, she just wanted to go home. He looked around for the cab that was picking them up but the screaming in the distance caught his attention. People were running out of the building scrambling for safety from the evil doer coming after them. A flash of blue light could be seen and luck should have it, it was their cab flipping over in the street. **(AN: Yes, I changed it lol)** And out came a man dressed in armor and weird looking helmet.

"That's him, Jerry! That's Loki!" Jerry looked at his friend, who he loved dearly, and felt pity as she wept.

"Kneel before me..."  
"He'll pay for this!" Before he could do anything, more Lokis appeared from all around. Cornering the crowd before him.

"I said, KNEEL!" The crowd's screams of terror died down at the outburst. And they all began to do as they were told. Loki grinned mischievously.

"Is not this simpler?" He spoke as he walked through the crowd. "Is this not your natural state?" Eiralys saw him use his scepter to make his way through the people. 'Wasn't that a cane not that long ago?'

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity." His became but a whisper among the huddled people but everyone there could feel the force behind it. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." In the midst of his speech, an elderly man stood up from where he was kneeling at turned to face Loki, a stupid move thought Eiralys.

"Not to men like you." The old man spoke firmly. Loki being so pleased with himself, grinned at the old man's words.

"There are no men like me." He said his ego swelling at the moment.

"There are always mean like you." Eiralys saw Loki raise his scepter she knew what was going to happen and so she shut her eyes, shielding herself from the image about to play in front of her.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example." Eiralys heard the high pitched noise hit something that sounded like metal. She looked back at the scene in front of her to see Loki gathering himself off the ground and Captain America protecting the old man from his attacks.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." The sight continued to play out, with everyone still kneeling in place.

"The soldier." Loki started as he picked himself up chuckling all the while. "Man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Just then an aircraft made its way down, weapons ready.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Without hesitation, Loki shot out another blue flash at the aircraft which dodged it easily. Captain America took advantage of the distraction and threw his shield at him landing a good blow but barely caused damage. At the sudden turn in action, everyone scurried away from danger.

"Come on, Eir. We'll leave them to take care of him. It's better we're not exposed anyway." Jerry laughed playfully. She rolled her eyes at him. He was right of course, no one needed to know what they were just yet. Jerry picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to their hotel.

"Let's get the hell out of Germany, ay?" He gave her a big smile. "I hate you." She teased.

"Awww, I love you too."

 **AN: So, I don't know if you liked the rape scene or not. If it was good or not. Not sure if a rape scene is supposed to be called good. I'm not really sure how to say that without it being weird. Anyway, it took some going back to get the right info for this chapter, I ended up just watching the movie again lol. Don't hate me pls. Oh and** **don't worry, no more rape scenes I promise it gets better, sort of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here we take it back a step and fill in all the gaps. This chapter will be all about my OCs and their backstory. Be prepared for a sappy story lol.**

 _Pregnant. I'm pregnant. First and only time I ever had sex and I end up pregnant. Sounds like a bad T.V. show._ She sighed. Life was going to change for Eiralys in ways she hadn't ever thought possible. Eiralys sat on her bed wondering how she was going to tell her parents. Sure she was pretty much on her own already but she was still technically a teenager.

"If only Kayla were here to help. She always conveniently knows when to leave me hanging. I guess I can't be too mad at her it's not like she got me pregnant. Okay, let's talk pros and cons. On one hand mom will definitely be happy about having a grandchild, but she'll definitely flip because I was supposed to be focusing on school and work and aargh! This is so messed up. I can't think straight. I need help. What am I supposed to do?" Eiralys hugged her pillow tight to her chest and flopped on her bed. She was so overwhelmed she hadn't noticed the knocking on her door.

"Ms. Onfroy! I know you can hear me! You can't just call out whenever you feel like it! You are a major part of this team. There's too much work that needs to be done. Ms. Onfroy?! Eiralys! Open the door!" Eiralys jolted upright in her bed, then groaned when she realized it was her friend who was technically her boss. Mr. Jerry Oliver Walden. CEO of Walden Corps.He was only two years older than her but due to lots of money and strong will to deprive anyone of their happiness, his father managed to turn his only son into a work-slave.

It was a shame too. He was too handsome to be stressing the way he did. Eiralys met him about a year ago. She wanted to go to college in New York with Kayla. Since she was a year older, Kayla was like a walking cheat sheet to Eiralys. Her parents told her if she wanted to move in with Kayla she'd have to get a job and handle her half of things. At first she struggled looking, then she was stuck at some pizza joint but couldn't make ends meet. It was Kayla's second year working in Walden Corps, so she was able to refer Eiralys and set her up with an application. Only thing is the application process was weird. The company wanted to find the smartest people they could. They handled a lot of information and data and didn't need any screw ups. So applicants were given three books to study off of, at the end of those books were tests. The applicants were given three weeks to complete the tests and then reviewed in a one on one interview.

 ***Flashback A Year Ago***

"Thanks Kay' I really appreciate you doing this for me." Eiralys held the books in hand. They were exactly how she expected them to be, big and heavy.

"Yeah but Eira, it's due in less than a week. This is supposed to take at least three. I don't see how you're going to finish on time." Kayla looked worried. Given the fact you can only apply once she thought Eiralys should wait until the next hiring event came up instead of trying to meet the deadline. She watched her friend take the books and place them on their coffee table. She hated to admit it but she only got the job because of her parents. Sure she took the tests but she was pretty sure she got one of the lowest scores. She knew deep down she just didn't want her friend to do it. Eiralys was kind of a genius, she could've already been in college but she wanted to wait and not rush right into it. Which pissed Kayla off more. Eiralys was a good girl through and through. Not like goody two shoes no, just genuine all around.

Kayla took a big breath in and let it out slowly. "I'll go make some snacks, knowing you, you'll probably be there all night." Before she walked into the kitchen she took a look back at her friend. "If anyone could do it with these deadlines, it would be you, Eir." Eiralys watched Kayla go into the kitchen to prepare snacks. She was surprised. She never would've guessed her friend would actually try to be nice to her.

"Thanks Kay'." Eiralys finished the books in exactly three days. When she was done she took the tests but thought there was something wrong with them.

"I'm just saying it would be easier if it was categorized differently. The information just seems backwards and all mixed up. Like maybe if we wrote this here and that was actually taken out, because honestly that's common sense and if you don't know it you shouldn't be working in…well pretty much in any job." Kayla peered over her friend's shoulder to see the new order she had arranged. She was impressed.

"Eir, this is actually really good. It's way easier to understand. I wonder why they didn't do it like this in the first place?" Eiralys rolled her eyes, still fixing the books to her liking.

"Pfft, you know how people can be, if it's not broken it doesn't need to be fixed and all that bull. Buuuuut, what some people don't realize is, even if it isn't broken, that doesn't mean there isn't room for improvement. Like seriously none of this stuff is wrong it's just not done right…you know what I mean?" Kayla laughed at her friend for being too serious about these things. It was one of her only flaws, once she got into something it was hard to get her out of it. So, she left her be and went to take a nap. The interview was tomorrow but she was pretty sure Eiralys was already hired.

 **The Next Day…**

"Wow this is great work, Ms. Onfroy. And you finished It in only three days. Quite outstanding. Isn't it Mr. Walden?" Eiralys had to admit her soon to be boss was probably the most attractive person she had ever met. He was standing by the window showing his beautiful stature off to everyone in the room. She couldn't help but stare. The way the sun was shining through the window on hair made it seem like he was wearing a halo. He ran his fingers through it causing it to look like an unruly mess of brown perfection. He turned to face the advisor who had spoken to him. Eiralys felt like swooning.

' _Damn he is fiiiine. Hold up, that is your boss girl. Well, sort of. He will be and that means off limits. And if he wasn't going to be your boss, he'll probably think you're stupid for not passing the interview and won't want you anyway. Dammit, so I just lose no matter what? Unless, I get the job then I get to stare at his fine ass while I'm at work, yes! I am so smart. Oh shit, did he say something to me? Shit he did!_ '

"Do I have your attention, Ms. Onfroy?" Jerry towered over her, his fanfiction brown eyes shining as he stared at her. Although he wasn't very happy with her at the moment.

"I think you might have a little too much of her attention, Mr. Walden." Both advisors laughed in unison. Jerry didn't look amused at all. He turned away from her and sat in his chair at the head of the table. He flipped through the book she had given him. The book was a combination of all the other books. Eiralys knew some would find it arrogant but if she wasn't going to get the job anyway, might as well show them what they could work on.

"You somehow think you are completely justified for your actions. What gave you the impression we would allow this kind of disrespect? Did you honestly think we were just going to throw away our whole foundation, because you thought this…this book of yours would be better?" She cringed. When you put it like that it sounded even more arrogant than she had thought.

"Well, I never said it would be better to use that book instead of the ones you had supplied, I simply thought this book had an easier way to understand things. For most of the employees you hire, they work based on these books and if it was easier on them then it would be better for the company would it not?" Mr. Walden sat in at the end of the meeting desk in a lazy manner.

"Bored are we, Mr. Walden?" This earned her a glare. _'Oh my god! Why did I just say that? Did I just try to pick a fight with this guy? I am so not getting this job! I think I might have even gotten Kayla fired! Oh Kay' I'm so sorry. I am such a dunce. We're not going to have jobs; we're going to be homeless. My mother's going to freak. Oh my god my mother's going to fucking freak!'_

"Ms. Onfroy?" Eiralys was pulled from her erratic thoughts and noticed he was in her face again. Giving her a quizzical look.

"Uh y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Do you often lose yourself in thoughts? Tell me, what's going through that vacuous mind of yours?" The smile on his face sent shivers down her spine. There was something almost predator-like in his eyes; like the green and brown hues could devour her in seconds. Well he had it all wrong. Eiralys was no sheltered lamb ready to be preyed upon. No she was an alpha, an alpha who did not back down easily.

"Does it bother you that you don't have my full attention?" He flinched, she smiled. Her victory was short lived. Mr. Walden had regained his composure.

"The way your eyes were glued to me, I figured I was the only thing that had your attention. My apologies for the assumption." His smug face told her he was not backing down. This infuriated her.

' _Look at him. Smirking at me like that. He is such an ass. A sexy smug ass. I really don't like him. At all!'_

Even if she wasn't too fond of him, Eiralys couldn't help the excitement she felt. Like a new game she knew she'd be good at.

' _That smirk should be illegal. Alright Eir, you've been reading way too much fanfic. Still he almost reminds me of a villain, not the kind you hate, no, more like the one you fan girl over more than you do the protagonists. What do I even say to that? I'm losing. *sigh* Well if I'm going down I might as well have some fun.'_

" _Well Mr. Walden, I don't think those assumptions are workplace appropriate being as I am now one of your employees. And your suggestive tone could even furthermore be interpreted as sexual harassment_." _'There got him. Look at how embarrassed he is. Hehe sucker.'_

"What makes you think you have the job, hmm?" _'Shit! I don't got him.'_

"Well doesn't she, Mr. Walden? I mean that is why we are all still here, isn't it? Otherwise this little game you're playing with her is pointless and quite frankly a waste of our time." Mr. Walden straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Ms. Onfroy, you have the job," He gathered his stuff and walked towards the door but stopped before exiting. "And if were being realistic, I'm not the type that needs to sexually harass women. But if I did," He smirked. "They would enjoy every minute of it." With that he gave a nod and departed from the room.

 ***Present***

Oh my god! Why does he hve to yell? I don't need yelling right now Jerry!"

"Eir, what gives?" Eiralys looked up from her pillow and gave a sad look. He might of came as her boss but right now she needed her friend. Sitting up she decided she was going to tell him what happened. He was knelt down in front of her, a hand on each knee. Over the year that they've known each other, they've gotten pretty close. She couldn't hide it from him.

"Jer, I'm- I'm pregnant." She watched as his contorted with confusion.

 _Oh that's right, last he heard I was still a virgin. Damn. I just opened up the biggest can of worms they had on sale._

"I don't understand. I mean I _understand_ how it happens I just don't get how it happened to you, Eir. H-how? With-with who? I just don't…" He stood up and paced back and forth.

 _Of course he's upset. Why wouldn't he? I mean I turned him down days before my trip to mexico and then I come back pregnant! At least if I had been with Jerry I wouldn't be in this situation. Better not bring that up. Last thing I need right now is to hurt him even more by telling him he's only good to have sex with because he can't have kids._

"Eir, with who? Who on earth did you…that did this to…" Jerry ran his fingers through his hair angrily, his frustration getting to him.

"Who is he? I want to know who he is, where he lives, what he does for a living?! Does he even care that your holed up at home crying in your pillow?! Have you told him?! Eir," He took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to flare up in front of her. She didn't need to get hurt because of him. "Please tell me." He knelt back in front of her. She could see how much he cared for her. Tears filled her eyes again. He was going to hate her for being so stupid.

"I don't know who he is." The look of shock on his face wasn't as bad as the pain he showed. He was hurt. She had turned him down; a well-respected great looking guy, with a banging ass paying job and he is all around the best friend she could ever had asked for. So why didn't she say yes? Simple, Because he's a player. Jerry had a bad history with women. A lot of them. Some she met. Some she even sent gifts to as apology from him for missing dates. He's had them in his office, private booths, bars you name it. Eiralys didn't want any parts of it. To keep it simple, she just couldn't trust him. Eiralys watched as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jer? Where are you going?" She knew the answer. She knew why he was leaving. This time she let her tears fall down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, hoping he'd turn around. It felt like hours had went by before he finally answered her.

"I can't be here right now. I'll be back when my head is clear. I promise." Jerry walked out the door only hesitating a second when he heard her cries. He turned wanting to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the words. So he whispered "I'm sorry" before shutting the door behind him.

"He hates me. He fucking hates me! All because of this fucking baby! I don't want it, I don't. There's no way I can do this. I can't. I can't!" Eiralys paused. Sudden realization washed over her. She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. Staring in the mirror she could see just how bad she looked. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her nose was red and runny. She looked miserable. _This is how I'm always going to look. Raising a baby without the father. Everyone hating me! I can't._

"I won't." Eiralys opened the cabinet finding some of Kayla's antidepressants.

"Brand new. Lucky me." She took a deep breath and downed the whole bottle. Then she waited. She waited sitting in a corner in the bathroom. Her head started to pound. The room was spinning and her body felt heavy. _Is it working? Am I supposed to feel this way? I feel...fine actually, why?_ She opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her bathroom anymore. There was nothing but darkness. It was pitch black, like an endless shadow. From the corner of her eye she caught a flash of red. Then another one. The two streaks of red sparked and twisted far from where she was. Eiralys didn't know why but she felt drawn to it. It felt close. A part of her even. It came closer and closer towards her. In an instant, the red sparks turned into blue wisps. They looked as if they were dancing in front of her. She smiled, she thought they were beautiful, even if she didn't know exactly what they were. Her small piece of joy was short lived when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. And that's when she saw it. Little girls with eyes the color of ice. One with wavy black hair and the other curly brown. They looked so sad. Eiralys tried to comfort them, she tried to reach out to them, but each time she did the pain intensified.

"Why are you hurting me? I don't understand. Please stop. I don't even know who you are." Eiralys watched as the two girls hugged each other fiercely with tears in their eyes. As each wave of pain hit her, the girls let out silent screams. They were dying and it was all her fault.

"No. How? You can't be in front of me. Not like this! I'm so sorry. What was I supposed to do? I can't take care of you. I don't know how to be a good mother. It's too late. I'm sorry. Mommy's sorry! Please forgive me." Eiralys curled herself into a ball and shut her eyes tight. She couldn't bear to see the sight of her daughters dying in front of her. The guilt was just another layer of pain she was already feeling. She was slipping away. Into a sleep she hoped to never wake up from.

"Eiralys! What did you do? Why are you so stupid? Dammit Jerry call an ambulance we need to get her…to the…hospital." Eiralys forced her eyes open to see her friend Andrew above her. He was looking at her strange, but she couldn't do anything, she couldn't move.

"Jerry call Bruce. Don't just stand there, call him! We can't take her to the hospital looking like this." Jerry was in shock. His best friend and the woman he loved was not only slipping out of life but was her skin was turning into a deep shade of purple. It reminded him of the night sky. She even looked as if she was covered in stars.

"He's on his way. An, did you know?" Andrew nodded his head.

"She never told me. I just can smell it on her. She's different." He scooped Eiralys up bridal style and brought her to the living room and laid her on the couch. "I can smell you to you know. I know you're different too." Jerry stood in front of Andrew his defenses on high alert.

"And how is it you are capable of such a keen sense of smell?" Andrew smiled sadistically. It made Jerry uneasy. Andrew was becoming someone he trusted but now, he wasn't too sure. He watched his friend care to his love in a tender manner. He knew Andrew loved her too. After all he was in her life first. Jealousy peaked inside him. Andrew was tall, muscular, with tattoos covering both his arms and back. Eiralys would always mention how pretty his eyes were. The color of gold she'd say. He was playful and loving. But he was a cop on the verge of becoming a detective. It was too dangerous for her to fall in love with someone when their life was constantly on the line.

"Because I'm different too. But, you already knew that, didn't you?" Yes, Jerry knew. He saw him change back into his human form. He didn't say anything of course. He knew better. He also didn't want the trouble.

"Yeah, I knew. You know. But does she know?" Both men looked over at their friend laying on the couch unconscious. Worry evident on their face. Before either of them could say anything more, the front door swung open.

"Bruce it's about time! What took you so long?" Bruce was still catching his breath from running all the way to them.

"I had * **HUFF** * to get ***HUFF*** Matsumi. OH MY GOD! That's a lot of steps." Andrew rolled his eyes. Bruce was well in shape and owned a gym with his cousin. A few stairs shouldn't trouble him.

"Sorry bro, we ran all the way here and he lost me on them steps. Woah! That was tough. Oh man. Alright let's get down to business." Andrew can see the confused look on Jerry's face. He had no idea how their friends Bruce and Matsumi could help. Well maybe Matsumi given the fact that he was a doctor. But it didn't make sense to him. Then it hit him. The realization that his friends were different too. _Good he's putting all the pieces together. I think it's about time everyone knows about each other._ Andrew knelt in front of Eiralys.

"I think it's time we tell her what we really are. Secrets are bad enough own their own. Put them in a situation like this and somebody always gets hurt." Matsumi moved Andrew out of the way to assess his new patient.

"I Don't think we'll need to do much." Bruce stated. They all turned to look at him, his eyes were glowing green.

"She's healing on her own now. Her body is healing without her making it to. It's a survival instinct. It's trying to save her babies." Every jaw dropped in the room. The only person who knew was Jerry. Andrew would've known had he paid attention.

"Wait, you said babies, as in more than one?" Jerry rubbed his hand over his mouth. The guilt hitting him harder. It was his own selfish emotions that caused this. He judged her for what she did. He was hurt it was someone else and not him. It hurt him even more that it couldn't even be him. It could never be. He drove her to do this. He will always remember that.

"Get over yourself dude." Jerry was taken back by Andrew's words. "You are so full of yourself. Yes, you sort of caused this but the blames not only yours. We all are. We are stuck in the human's world. We need to stick together. Eiralys doesn't know it yet but we'll tell her. Everything. Bruce you tell your cousin and the twins. Matsumi you tell Kayla it's time as well. This is the only way we survive. Together. No secrets, no holding back." Andrew lifted Eiralys off the couch and brought her to her room closing the door behind him.

"Well I guess we'll go get everyone. And when she wakes up we'll get started." Bruce and Matsumi left leaving Jerry to sit on the couch by himself.

"I can't believe this. How on earth did all of us turn out not to be human? Is this just a coincidence? Or are we all drawn to Eiralys? This is too weird." There was a long pause as he was alone with his thoughts. He didn't know how long that was, but before he realized everyone had gathered around in the living room. Andrew had come out of the room to greet everyone.

"Are you all ready? Good, cause she's awake."


	6. Chapter 6

***FlashBack***

Six-year-old Eiralys knelt down to get a better look at a bug on blade of grass. She has never seen this kind of bug before. It was round and red with tiny black spots. She had no idea what it was. Eiralys looked over to her new mother. She was talking to the neighbors who lived next door. She didn't want to bother her and ask her what kind of bug it is. With her a sour face she looked on at the bug in frustration.

"It's a ladybug, don't you know what a ladybug is?" Knelt down beside her was the neighbor's daughter. She had pretty long blonde hair. It was completely different from her hair she thought. In fact, she didn't think she knew anyone else with blonde hair at all. She looked back at the bug and smiled.

"Ladybug."

"Ladybug." Soon both girls were laughing like it was the funniest word they've ever heard. It was that moment the two girls became the best of friends.

 ***End FlashBack***

Kayla stared at her friend waiting for her to say something anything. She had just confessed her true identity to her. They all have.

"I just don't understand. How is it we're all some sort of supernatural being? None of you find it odd? Like this isn't some crazy coincidence is it? We all knew each other even if not directly at some point. One way or another our lives were connected through each other. This is just too weird." Eiralys was sitting on her bed looking at each of her friends scattered about in her room. Kayla her closest friend, practically her sister, has just told her she is a descendant of a thought to be extinct race of dragons. DRAGONS. She told her she can turn into an actual dragon. _Scales, fangs and talons oh_ _my_. And she can breathe fire. While that sounded total badass in her book, she just couldn't believe she was finding out years later. She was in shock. Eiralys looked at all the faces in her room, her eyes landing on the two cousins.

Bruce and Nate. Now she knew they were some big buff body builders, but she never would've guessed why. They were something called a mountain giant. Born on a place called Jotunheim, whatever, wherever that is. They lived there until they're father was exiled and to live on "Midgard" AKA _Earth_ ever since. While they both can turn into these giant creatures, Nate can harness elements into his body. Kind of like a kid from a cartoon she watched that one time, something ten. And Bruce, Bruce was a healer. Which is pretty much self-explanatory.

Next were the twins. Samantha and Tamantha. Their faces ridden with worry. The twins were a case before all this. Their mother is a very promiscuous Caribbean woman who just so happen to fall in love with very brave Scottish man. Which means they came out with creamy dark mocha skin and beautiful brick red curly hair that was too wild to tame. The twins were bullied most of their childhood. She can understand why'd they be worried. Sprites she said, or fairies as some people call them. Their father's mother had been a fairy. The gene pool skipped right pass him and into his daughters. Samantha said in Scottish folklore sprite or fairies are very common. All kinds too. They were river sprites. Able to control water, air, and many things in between.

"Eir? Could you say something?" Kayla's voice was low almost a whisper.

"Think of it this way," Andrew started from the far right corner in her room. He had his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. She thought he looked sexy with the way his grey shirt clung to all his muscles defining them nicely. Then she thought now was really not the time to be lusting after her best friend.

"All of us are finding out about everyone just like you are. So we are just as shocked." The grin on his face tells her that was hard to believe. She was almost certain he already knew about everyone before they all came clean about what they were.

"Yeah Eir, we didn't about you." The twins said in unison.

"What- that's not fair I didn't even know about me either!" Eiralys crossed her arms and pouted. Andrew thought she looked cute. Jerry saw this a gave him a glare. Which Andrew decided to ignore.

"Look everyone just needs time to adjust. Which is understandable really. Eiry," Her eyes met Andrew's. He only ever called her that when he was being extra playful. It didn't sit right with what was happening.

"Andrew no, this isn't a game please take this serious." This made him frown. Then his face contorted in a way she never thought possible.

"Eiralys." _Ouch. My whole name he must be pissed, but why? Stop Eiralys you know why. It's the same reason Jerry hasn't said anything to you this entire time._

Ándrew I'm sorry." He put his hand up before she can continue. His eyes were closed, almost like he was struggling with some inner battle. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. That's when she saw it, the pain and hurt. Same as Jerry's. She felt horrible.

"All I'm saying is this is a lot to take in. And I really don't want you to get worked up. It isn't good for the babies." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"B-babies. As in more than one. H-how do you know? I haven't even checked myself. This doesn't make any-" Eiralys clutched her head in pain. The room was starting to spin.

"Easy girl. Andrew is right, you need to take it easy. I saw them with my own eyes." Bruce gave her a boyish grin. He was proud to show off his glowing eyes.

"You're like a little kid showing off his favorite trick." This made everyone laugh. Well, almost everyone. Jerry still hadn't spoken to her. His main focus was on the man in front of her. The man she had the most history with.

Andrew was a pretty big guy. Not body builder big like Nate or Bruce, but he was up there. He was very muscular and tall too. It was no secret she loved the tattoos that covered his arms like sleeves. His dirty blonde hair was short; he had just cut it giving it that Justin Bieber look. Andrews eyes were her favorite of all. The color of gold and amber. She thought his eyes were beautiful. She still does even now as she knows where they get their color from.

"The curse of the Lycan." He told her.

"Now I know what you're thinking," He added. "How did I find out that I was Lycan? Simple I tracked down the only relative that the system had on file. He was an eighty-two-year-old uncle of mine. He was too old to ever take care of me so I didn't hold it against him." Andrew was an orphan. He was raised in foster care homes most of his life. When he was ten-years-old, Andrew came down with a fever. It lasted for more than a few days. So his foster parents at the time took him to the hospital to get checked out. When one of the nurses tried to take some blood to run tests with, he went berserk. He bared his teeth and he let out growls; he tore at anything in his path. He told Eiralys that he had ran away after that too ashamed to go back. To scared he'd end up hurting someone. After that he was pretty much on his own. When he was eighteen he got caught by the system. They wanted him to prove that he wasn't going to be a probably for the community. So he joined the police academy. Now he was a prized officer on his way to being a detective.

Andrew's Uncle had told him everything he needed to know. That he was of a species called Lycan. In other words, a werewolf. Not like the only turn on a full moon kind of werewolf, but the turn whenever he wanted to kind. He wasn't tied down to any sun or moon curse. The only curse he knew of was the one of his eyes. His uncle told him because Lycans were born under the moon the sun reflected in their eyes. The only part that made this a curse is that it was the easiest way to spot a Lycan.

"Could you stop staring into his eyes like that? We get it they're so _pretty._ " There was malice in his voice. His body language held even more of a threat. Like he was just itching for a fight.

"Alright, alright everyone's on edge I get that. But come on we're all friends, right? Let's not forget that." Even though he had a wicked gleam in his eye, Matsumi was always the voice of reason. Always trying to keep everyone together. Maybe it was because of how much he knew. It made him _wise_. You see, Matsumi had what was called an eidetic memory. Which basically means he remembers anything he sees, in most cases that is. For Matsumi it's different. Not only can he remember what he sees, but he can also remember anything he hears, touches and tastes. It's extraordinary really.

"Eiry, _daijõbu?"_ If you were to see him walking down the street with his wavy black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, you were sure to think he was your average Caucasian male when in fact that was only part of him. The other part of him, thanks to his mother, was Japanese. He was also the only human among the group. Sort of. Matsumi was something called a mutant. It's a known fact they had existed at one point but, there hasn't been one out in the open in years.

" _Ñe_ Matsumi-chan, do you think I'll be a good mother?" Eiralys stared at him with sad eyes. He could see how much she needed hope. A smile crept on his face told her he was up to something. Matsumi walked over to where Jerry stood in the corner and placed and hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think Jerry?" Matsumi knew he was taunting him, but Jerry had been quiet long enough, it was time he spoke up. And helping the woman he loved to see the light of hope again was the perfect place to start.

"Are you being serious right now?" Eiralys could visibly see his anger. Her heart broke. Of course he wouldn't think she'd be a good mom. Look at the mess she just caused. She felt hopeless.

"Of course she'd be a good mom." Jerry walked over to where she sat on the bed. "And I'll be right here by her side to help." _Thank you Jer. For always being there for me._

"Not that she'll ever need it but, hey we all need help sometimes. Count me in." Andrew added. And the rest of the group agreed as well. They weren't leaving her alone in this.

"Hey your freezing. Are you alright, Eir?" Eiralys rubbed her hands down her arms. She had goosebumps but she didn't feel any chills. She was about to grab the quilt to cover herself when Jerry pulled her into his lap, cradling her like a child.

"Of course you'd be warm." She laughed lightly, she was at peace. Jerry's warmth was so relaxing; she fell asleep in his arms. As she drifted into sleep, she imagined what he'd look like in his true form. She wondered how big his wings would be? If the color of flames that engulfed his body were? She wanted to know what it was like to soar through the sky. There were so many questions she had. Eiralys wanted to know all about what being a Phoenix had meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Now the story progresses forward as if the infinity movie never happened. Thor and Loki were making their way to earth and Thanos never attacked, so instead they made it to earth safely and unharmed, sort of lol Thor is still missing an eye lol. So everything from this point will be almost absolutely made up lol enjoy.**

"With all due respect Mr. Secretary, Thor has done everything he can to protect earth. Least we can do is give him and his people some shelter." The captain spoke sternly. He knew they were still technically fugitives and asking for any favors was working against them.

"We don't need any more unfortunate events followed by these people. Are we even certain the threat that cast them out was completely finished off?" The hollow gram turned to face the two Asgardian brothers. The looked beaten and drained and tired of this old man's shit.

"We can assure you our sister is no longer a threat to Asgard or Midgard. We simply seek salvation and a chance to plan our next move. I'm certain if earth were to have any troubles and is in need of our services, my brother and I will be happy to oblige. Isn't that right Loki?" Thor patted his brother's back hard enough to ensure him he meant what he said, no questions asked.

"Yes of course, anything for the helpless Midgardians." Loki sneered in response. He wasn't too keen on spending his time here.

"If I may intervene Mr. secretary, we got this, easy peasy. Old reindeer games won't be a problem. He's on our side now." Everyone rolled their eyes at Tony, not trusting a word he said. Loki gave a nod with a tight smile on his face and turned to leave the room. He didn't want to waste much time with the Avengers and their nonsense, he had other things to worry about. He had to find her.

"Loki where are you going?" Thor had caught up to him in the hallway. He was watching him making sure he wasn't up to anything dreadful. He didn't want to be his brother's keeper. He so desperately wanted to trust him, but he couldn't. Not even after the role he played with the battle at their homeland. He needed more to convince him that his brother was good once again. Until then he will play babysitter and watch over Loki.

"Actually brother I have some business to attend to. I had made some preparations my last time on Midgard and I want to make sure everything is accounted for. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! What business is it you speak of? With whom? When exactly was your last stay on Midgard, brother? This isn't some heinous scheme, is it? Cause if it is, I will not hesitate to let the authorities here handle you. Tell me the truth, what are you up to, Loki?" He watched Thor's face harden with anger. His heart ached at the sight. He loved his brother and hated him at the same time. Why did everything always have to go so wrong, he thought.

"Well, you see, _brother,_ during our first arrival here some years back, I had bedded a woman who later came to me with news of bearing my children. And I was just planning on checking in on her and my _offspring_." Thor couldn't believe what his brother had just told him, the disbelief evident on his face.

His brother had children. He was utterly confused.

"Loki, h-how? This is not acceptable. How long have you known of these children?" Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. He didn't need this type of judgment, not from his golden child older brother.

"Since the beginning I suppose. I wasn't sure at first. I-I thought she was lying. You know how these mortals are! So greedy for power and recognition. They take it from their own people if they have to. So I didn't believe her, not at first." Thor saw the anger rise in Loki's eyes, but it wasn't toward the mortal or even him. No Loki was angry at himself. _But why?_ Thor questioned to himself.

"Brother, if I have truly fallen into the darkness, can you help me see the light again?" The air was thick between them. Brother to brother, they have been through too much. But Thor had prayed for the day his brother sought redemption, and he wanted to give it to him.

"The chance is no longer mine brother. Your redemption lies in that of the hands of this mortal woman and the children you abandoned. If that is what you seek, then you go to her and you let go of your foolish ego and your senseless pride and you beg her for her forgiveness. And you do right by your children. It is what they deserve." Loki knew he was right, but he couldn't face her just yet. He was still ashamed of what he did, this he kept to himself. He didn't want his brother or his children knowing one of his greatest failures. Surely they'd be better off without him, right? His thoughts clouded his mind, he couldn't think straight. The god of thunder saw the turmoil in his head. His brother didn't have the courage to do this by himself.

"Do not fret brother, we will face this together. As we have with all our obstacles." He smiled at Loki with reassurance. He knew his brother was still good, he just needed to find it in himself to be good again.

"Where do we start? Do you know where she lives? Or her name even?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"I do not know her whereabouts, however I do have an approximate and name. As well as her description, if she hasn't changed much in these last few years." Thor's face lit up with an idea and instead of sharing it, he simply walked off.

"Where are you going?" He smiled. He said nothing, only the wave of his hand urging Loki to follow him. Thor knew of a few people who could help his brother in his time of need. Now would they do it, probably not, but it was worth a try. He continued through the halls until he finally reached the room he was looking for. Inside was just the man he was looking for, Tony.

"My brother and I are in need of your assistance, man of iron."

"See, yeah, I thought we did assist you already." Loki entered the room and put the pieces together. He was going to use Tony Stark's advancement in technology to help the find what they were looking for.

"Thor I'm sure Mr. Stark has better things to do then to help us on a task that is quite simple, no assistance needed really. We can handle this on our own." Tony thought the two brother's behavior was odd. He was now interested in helping, with his own intentions of course.

"Tell me, Point Break, what kind of assistance do you need?"

"Thor don't you dare!" Loki commanded.

"We need help tracking down a girl for Loki." Natasha who was also in the room, gave off a small laugh.

"You need help getting a little action for your brother? Is that what big brothers are for now?" Thor was confused. Loki embarrassed.

"What my dear brother means, is that I'm looking for a specific girl. A human I had met some time ago. I simply wish to track her down to be…reunited." Tony shared a look with Natasha. She thought it was suspicious too. Just what could he want with a human. They both knew he had hated mortals.

"Alright, what's the heartbreaks name?" Loki looked dumbfounded. That was it? All they were to do was ask and they help them. He didn't trust it. So he kept his info short and too himself. He only prayed his brother did the same.

"Eiralys." Tony scoffed.

"That's it? Come on, no last name or at least a birthday _?" 'Damn! He's hiding something. I'm not going to get anything this way. Time to change tactics.'_

"Do you at least have an age bracket I can work with?" Loki contemplated his answer. The girl could not have been more than 20 years of age at their first meeting and it has been 5, 6, years since then.

"She should be somewhere around the ages 25 and 26." _'Alright now you're working with me. Let's keep it rolling.'_

"Okay, hey Happy? Search for a girl name Eiralys, ages 25 to 26." Tony looked back at Loki hoping for more answers.

"She Is about 5 feet tall, long brown hair, big green eyes, and curves even a blind man can see." He hadn't meant to say it, but the words practically rolled off his tongue. He however didn't let it phase him and kept his head high like what he said was normal. Tony carried on the description and still the search needed more to go on to find the girl they were looking for.

"Anything else? Point Break?" Thor looked back at his brother his eyes narrowing as if to tell him not to say anything else. But they needed more information to track her down, otherwise they'd be searching for hours.

"Try looking for the ones who have children." Thor cleared his throat. He looked at Loki and mouthed the words I'm sorry to him. He had to, or else they wouldn't find her. Loki was just being stubborn, he convinced himself. Tony added the new details and sure enough, they found a match.

"There's your girl. Eiralys Onfroy. Where exactly is she from? It doesn't say." Loki groaned. Thanks to his brother he knew this information would get leaked to the rest of the Avengers.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't exactly chatting her up. I was a bit, preoccupied." Loki smirked and Natasha had to smile at him, he was on a whole new level of ego trip, she'll give him that. He turned to leave the room without thanks and even though Tony expected it, he wasn't quite done yet.

"So any of these rug rats yours?" He asked as he pulled up a picture of the Eiralys and her children. Loki stared at it hard. She was right, his daughters were beautiful, but there was three of them now instead of two. They all had his unruly black hair and his bright blue eyes. Tony watched him carefully. This was a big deal. Loki having kids is one thing, but an heir to whatever throne he got his hands on, was an even bigger problem.

"Now tell me, what are your plans with these children? You obviously didn't care about them before? You knew about them and only now you decided to look for them. Why?"

"That is of no concern to you, Stark. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to think of a heart-felt apology to get back in her good graces." Even after Loki left Tony voiced his concerns to Thor.

"Loki would never do such a thing as to use his own child! I will hear no more of these accusations. My brother is on the path to redeem himself, you will not intervene." Storming off, Thor couldn't shake Tony's concerns. Had his brother only sought out his children in hopes to use them? Was he really capable of this? He didn't know what to think. He could only hope these turn of events was for the better.

 **Somewhere Far in Space…**

"Where's that distress signal coming from, Gamora?" Quill guided their ship through some asteroids when a weird message came through their intercoms.

"Help please! They're going to kill us all…they won't rest until they find it. the last of their kind. The last of their bloodline, the last of their power! It lives on earth, find it before they do. Protect the heir, you must…protect…he's coming…Asmo." The line went dead with static. The crew thought it was a prank. No one on the ship has ever heard of any one named Asmod. Though it'd be best to follow the signal the transmission gave off and check it out.

"The signal ends here." In the ship's view lay waste of what was left of a ship. Bodies floating lifeless in space. As Quill guided them through the rubble, a man landed on the front of their ship. **(AN: Yes, I stole this lol)**

"Wipers, wipers! Get it off!" Yelled rocket. But then they noticed the man wasn't dead. The crew brought the man inside to better examine him. **(AN: Yes, more stealing lol but not entirely.)**

"Who is this dude?" Quill took the cloak that wrapped around him, exposing the man's well-toned muscular body.

"This is no dude. No, this, is a man. A muscular man." Quill scrunched up his face defensively.

"I'm muscular." Rocket scoffed at his response.

"Who are you kidding Quill, you're one sandwich away from being fat." Quill looked around in disbelief.

"You can see it right here." Drax Pointed to his chin. "Like a little double chin."

"Wow I did not know you all felt this way. I'm shocked. I-I guess I'll start exercising. Alright, can we please stop massaging his muscles." Gamora dropped the man's arm with attitude and Quill rolled his eyes. **(AN: Yes, it's cut short.)**

"Alright, wake him up." He told mantis. The man woke up with a jolt causing the guardians to take a defensive fighting stance.

"Who are you people?" He asked and when he spoke his voice was deep and sarcastic.

"We're the guardians of the galaxy, who are you?" Quill retorted.

"Guardians of the galaxy? Guardians?" Then man repeated.

"Uh yeah that's what I just said." Quill matter of factly.

"Well you guys suck at your job. The whole galaxy is in trouble, people are dying! Hellooooo! Like are you sure your even capable of being guardians? Pffft, obviously not since everyone on my home planet is dead!" The man got up and surveyed the ship. It was small he thought. He turned to the people who had _saved_ him. He grinned inwardly.

 _What great looking bunch of suckers. Yes, this will do perfectly. They'll be my ticket to Midgard. And once I do I'll get my revenge on that traitor bitch._

"We're sorry about your home town. Tell us what happened." Gamora spoke in a sympathetic tone. He didn't like it. He didn't need sympathy.

"the details don't matter. Everyone is gone. We must stop the next attack from happening." He moved around the ship going through their stuff and eating their food.

"How are we supposed to stop what we don't know what is attacking or where it's going to attack?!" He turned to look down at the rodent yelling at him. _Disgusting creature,_ he thought.

"I know what they are and where they will attack next." There was a long pause. _Good I have your attention, now to get into your minds._

"What we're dealing with are shadow demons. And they're after Midgard. Or better someone from Midgard. A woman to be exact. She stole something from them. And they not stop until they get it back." The crew shared looks amongst themselves not sure what to make of this news.

"How can we trust what you say is true?" Quill asked while puffing his chest out to seem more intimidating. "We don't even know who you are?" Everyone nodded with agreement. _This is too easy,_ the man thought.

"You can trust me. I know the woman they are after she is a friend of mine. I want to protect her." This seemed to satisfy them.

"Alright well lets go save this poor girl. Now, tell me, where's Midgard?" Everyone looked at Quill like he was an idiot.

"Quill," "Yes, Gamora?" She put her hand on his arm. "You're from Midgard. That's Earth." He cleared his throat and punched in the coordinates he needed.

"We still don't know who you are?" The crew got settled into their stations paying the stranger no mind. They were fixed on the danger that awaited Midgard.

"My name is Asmodeus."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here we fill in more details. Won't say much I know I don't always read the ANs I should though lol. But yeah enjoy. Forgive me if there are still errors.**

 ***Flashback***

Matsumi stood thinking over everything that just happened. He needed to make sure he understood every piece of information they had. Everyone else was preoccupied. The twins went off to go get food for Eiralys, while Bruce and Nate left for work. Matsumi wasn't sure where Andrew had gone and Jerry was in the living room making phone calls. He watched as his friend examined herself in her floor length mirror.

"Women." He scoffed and took a seat on the bean bag chair on the floor. Eiralys felt embarrassed with herself but couldn't help it.

"Sorry, I just can't get over it all. Not only am I pregnant but I'm pregnant with twins. And to top it off I'm not even human. Which means there is way more to expect when I'm expecting. Yeah, okay." She paused not really believing her own words.

"We got this, right?" Matsumi knew she needed advice. But he couldn't give it to her. He didn't know anything about what she was. None of them even knew did.

"Well Eir, who's to say? We don't even know what you are. Where you're from or any of that." She watched her friend's face go dark. The reality of not knowing just how bad this could get finally hit him. That's just how Matsumi was. He loved to know things. It was something he prided himself in. Not only having knowledge on everything but understanding it as well.

"I may not know anything right now, but I can tell you this, I will not stop until I do. I vow to seek out the answers and make sure you and your babies are taken care of. I will protect all of you." He spoke with such earnest it made her heart swell and her eyes tear. She believed if anyone was capable of finding the truth they needed, it would be him. The moment was short lived when they heard a loud whistle blowing.

"Foul! Foul play! Penalty for Matsumi!" Eiralys rolled her eyes at Andrew. They were all like this when ever either of them had even an inkling of a _moment_ with her. Andrew dramatically came in between the two, reenacting Moses parting the ocean with his staff.

"Are you done?" She asked him with a smile on her face. Didn't matter if it was annoying it was still funny to her.

"Yeah I'm done. And although I don't agree with his _stealthy_ flirtations, I'm down with whatever it takes to make sure you are taken care of, Eiry." Andrew bumped fist with Matsumi and gave her a wink and a cocky smile. She knew he was up to something, but before she could question him Jerry walked in and distracted her. He was clad in only his jeans. He had gotten out of his suit to be more comfortable and hadn't put a shirt on yet. Matsumi and Andrew watched as the girl of their dreams drooled over their friend's cut abs and muscles.

"FOUL PLAY!" They both shouted in unison, Eiralys turned her face in embarrassment while Jerry just gave her a knowing grin and put on his shirt. The room fell silent. And Eiralys realized why.

"Hey! No telepathy guys! If you have something to say, then say it out loud!" The guys gave her an apologetic look but neither of them spoke up. They weren't sure what to say to her or better yet how to say it. It was jerry who finally broke the silence.

"It's not that simple Eir." Jerry's tone was serious. Which wasn't that unusual when she really thought about it. But for Andrew and Matsumi, it was out of character.

"Tell me what's going on. Don't leave me in the dark. Please." She looked to Andrew who was about to cave.

"There's a man out in Knowhere, one of my uncle's friends. He might have some answers."

"Out in nowhere? Nowhere? How is that a lead if it's nowhere? That makes no sense at all." Both Jerry and Andrew laughed. Which made her upset and caused them to laugh more. They thought it was cute. Like a tiny kitten growling at them.

Eir, there are places outside of earth. Not only as in other planets but other realms throughout the galaxy. There is so much more than you know. And if circumstances were different, I'd love to explore all of it with you." Jerry knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Knowhere is a place. Andrew's uncle still has some connects all over the galaxy. One of them said Knowhere is the place to start." She sighed heavily then nodded, taking it all in.

"Okay." He then stood and pulled his phone out.

"Hello Jennifer, yes I need you to let all of my clients know I won't be attending any meetings for a while, about two months. Yes, Ms. Onfroy will be going in my stead. Yes, thank you. Alright good to go. Andrew and I will go to Knowhere and check it out. Matsumi will stay behind to take care of Eiralys." Jerry and Andrew were on their feet and out the door before she could protest. Matsumi looked as if he was okay with babysitting duty. Eiralys didn't like it. She was up ad on their heels in seconds.

"wait just a minute. Shouldn't I be going? I mean it's me we are trying to find answers for! Can you at least- ah." Jerry turned around abruptly causing her to collide into his chest and fall onto her butt.

I'm going to say this once and once only. YOU. WILL. NOT. BE. COMING. WITH. US. You are going to stay here, where you and your babies are going to be safe. Do I make myself clear?" She wanted to fight it but knew better not to. There was no way he was letting her go.

"Crystal." Eiralys spent the rest of her day eating food the twins had made for her and streaming whatever they could find on YouTube about what to expect when expecting. In the back of her mind she was worried about the guys. Matsumi had told her over and over that the two of them were exceptionally strong and it would take a lot to take them out. Still she couldn't help but worry.

"We're all packed up and ready to blow this popsicle stand!" Andrew looked excited and ready to go. He had his workout bag thrown over his shoulder. He came over to her on the loveseat and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, you little shit." Even though he was smiling, she could tell he was carrying something heavy on him. He was tense. It made her chest hurt. She hugged him back with everything she had in her. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"Stay out of trouble okay? And don't bother Jerry too much. Or else he'll end up leaving you." Andrew gave a sad smile and forcefully willed himself out the front door. He didn't want to break down in front of her.

"Jerry." He was about to walk out too before he heard her call out for him. He didn't want to face her. She stood in front of him. Neither saying a word. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before bringing it to her face.

"Please come back." Jerry watched as tears fell down her cheeks. He loved the woman standing in front of him. And nothing was going to stop him from coming back to her. He kissed the top of her forehead and held her tightly.

"Before you know it." The rest of the group watched as Andrew and Jerry drove off. They didn't know when they would be back. Or where their trip will lead them. It was a scary feeling for everyone.

"You good bro?" Andrew asked Jerry. He sat in the passenger seat. He saw a serious look on his friend's face. Even though he would never admit it, it made him feel uneasy. Jerry was intimidating. The guy practically screamed alpha. Why he was any competition for him he didn't know. Sure Andrew was born an alpha but Jerry definitely beat him hands down. There had to be some reason for why he was holding back.

"Yeah I'm good man. And please don't look at me like that."

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You and I both know I don't stand a chance against you, yet you see me as a threat. Why?" The usually playful Andrew was all serious now.

"Is it because you're defective?" Jerry gave Andrew a glare. He took the hint and backed off.

"Eiralys is our priority right now. Nothing else matters. Not your feelings or mine." They drove in silence on their way to the airport neither knowing what to say. They were headed off to New York where Andrew's uncle's friend lived.

 ***After The Plane Ride***

"Dude where is he?" Jerry asked seeming a lot more like himself Andrew thought.

"Just chill out he said he'd meet us when we'd get off the plane. We literally just got off. Give him a second to find us." They were both too busy bickering to notice someone was approaching them.

"You Ark's nephew?" They turned to see a short old blonde haired woman.

"Yeah that's me, my name's Andrew and this is my buddy Jerry. And you are?"

"Ancient." Muttered Jerry under his breath which earned him an elbow in the rib.

"My names not important. Let's go." The old woman walked them to a car that was waiting for them away from the airport. Both guys were about to complain how much longer after what seem like hours walking, when they were in front of an old building. They followed the old woman inside. Inside was a car centered in the middle.

"Get in." The old woman commanded. They both entered the car. There was no one in the driver seat and the old woman had disappeared.

"Dude please tell me you did not fuck this up?" Andrew was too busy looking through the car to care for his friend's bickering.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jerry pulled his friend back into his seat.

"I'm looking for the key." Jerry looked dumbfounded.

"The key is in the ignition dumbass."

"I'm not talking about that key. I'm talking about this key." Andrew pulled out a weird piece of tech that lit up blue. He pressed the button on it and the car started to change.

 **AN: If you ever watched MIB this is vaguely similar to this lol.**

The inside of the car began to spin and change into something else. Next thing Jerry knew they were sitting inside of what could only be described as a spaceship.

"How the fuck did you pull this off?" Andrew laughed. Jerry was looking around like a kid at the zoo.

"I told you to trust me didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. Good shit bro." Jerry bumped his fist, still looking in awe at the spaceship he was now in.

"So do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Don't insult me." Andrew punched in all the coordinates he needed and they took off.

"It'll take us a few weeks to get there. You ready?" Andrew looked at Jerry. This was going to be tough for the both of them.

"I was born ready."

"Alright let's do this then."

 **AN: so its short yes, but I have so much planned out lol I just have to get it together.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Knowhere***

Jerry sat at a table in an overly crowded place waiting for Andrew to come back. He felt like everyone was watching him. People staring like he was prey ready to be hunted.

"Alright, so I left the message letting him know we are here. Now all we have to do is wait." Andrew sat on the chair opposite of Jerry. He saw his friend looking around cautiously.

"I know I don't have to say this, but I'll say it anyway. Stay close and stay out of trouble. Most people around here have a way of detecting creatures of high bounty, so they probably already know we're not human. So don't do anything to piss anyone off." Jerry's face told Andrew he wasn't having none of that.

"If they know we're not human, then good. Maybe they'll have some common sense not to fuck with us." Jerry stood up giving the room one last sweep.

"I'm not above killing anyone Andrew, if it came down to it, I won't hesitate. I just thought you should know that." Andrew gave him a short nod and watched Jerry walk toward what he presumed was a bar.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that then." He sighed heavily before joining Jerry at the bar.

"So how do you know so much anyway?" Jerry asked Andrew. They were standing having a drink amongst a gambling crowd, yelling and rough housing around them.

"My uncle would always take me on trips. He was old but he was far from handicapped. I've only been to a handful of faraway places. We need to be careful. If I've learned anything from my uncle," Andrew was cut off when a bright pink woman approached them.

"The master will see you now." She beckoned them to follow her. They downed their drinks quickly and made their way through the crowd.

"In a place like this, anything goes, everything has a price, and there is always a buyer willing to go through a lot of people to get what they want." Andrew took a shaky breath.

"And were about to meet the most famous buyer of all." Jerry looked at him confused. He didn't understand why his friend was so worried. They followed the pink woman into a strange building. Jerry was not prepared for what he saw. Everywhere he looked there was some helpless being, some poor creature encased in a glass prison and put on display.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of Fauna, Relics and species of all manner." While they walked Jerry noticed a smaller version of the pink woman cleaning one of the glass showcases. She had shackles on both her wrist and ankles like the woman they followed. He saw her give the small pink child a worried look.

" _Must be her daughter. So they're nothing but slaves. Not even worthy of being a prize in this fucked up collection. This isn't right. Why would Andrew bring us here?"_ He looked towards his friend and almost as if Andrew was reading his mind, he shook his head as if telling him not to start any trouble.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." The girl gave a dramatic gesture to an overly dressed man who was trying way too hard at being mysterious.

"Gentleman, pleasure to meet you." The collector shook both their hands but held on to Jerry's a little too long for comfort.

"Such treasures to be seen in my troves. I believe you have something for me and in return I might have something of value to you?" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Uh, yes, we do have something for you," Jerry give him a confused look. This is the first he's heard of this. "first let me say that we actually have met before." The collector pursed his lips together and gave him a good look.

"Ah yes, the little Lycan boy. What a shame for your uncle's foolish morality. You would have been a prized possession in my collection." This made both Jerry and Andrew very uncomfortable. Jerry was about ready to go. He didn't want any parts with this guy.

"Yup that'll be me." Clearing his throat, he pulled out a small package from his pocket. "This is an old relic my uncle had. He always treated it like it was gold or something. I have no use for it, nor do I have any sentiments for it. So I give it to you in hope for some answers in exchange." He finished in barely a whisper. He was starting to think this wasn't the best place to come looking for answers, but they were already here. No turning back now, he thought. Andrew opened the small package and revealed a stone. It was a glimmering white color.

"My uncle called it a moonstone, I'm not too sure what that even means or what use it has." The collector held out his hands doing a motion that almost seemed like he was telling the stone to come into his hand.

"My dear boy, you must not truly know what you are putting on the line." Andrew gave both the collector and the stone a serious look.

"Actually I do. And she's more important to me then some stone, ancient relic or not." The collector gave him a curious look before turning to give the pink woman the stone and instructions on where to put it.

"You have paid me a great fine. What is it can I do for you, boy?" Andrew nodded at Jerry.

"I need help Identifying a species." Both guys took in a deep breath before letting it out. They were worried. The deal could go bad really quick. The collector could help and they could be on their way with answers to help Eiralys, or he could help and send out ravagers to collect Eiralys the second they turn to leave. That is if he even let them leave. They knew he wanted them for his collection. He may very well try to collect them all. This was a dangerous gamble, but they needed to bet everything, even their lives to make sure nothing terrible happened to Eiralys, or her babies. Jerry took out his phone and opened it to a picture. It was Eiralys. Unconscious, her skin purple like the midnight, star-like pigment shining across her body. The collector's face grew in excited curiosity. Neither of them knew if that was a good thing or not.

"Do you have any idea what you are in possession of boy?" The collector held the phone like it was a fragile new born baby. He marveled at it delicately. His face in awe.

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Jerry snapped at him. He wasn't liking the way he looked at Eiralys it didn't sit right with him. The collector scowled at Jerry's remark.

"And just who is this creature you have here. Not Terran I see. Your blood tells me otherwise. I haven't seen a creature like you in ages. But you are not of pureblood are you? No, you are of something else much greater. Almost god-like. There aren't many of you. Or that woman you seek answers of. Or even you, little Lycan boy." Andrew shot Jerry a glare, then smiled back at the collector.

"He's a friend, he means well, he just doesn't trust others very much. You understand how it is." He scratched the back or his head nervously hoping Jerry didn't piss off the collector too much.

"Please go on, you were saying." He gestured for him to continue. For a second he almost thought he wasn't going to but the collector turned and called for the pink woman.

"Bring me the book." He told her. They waited for her to return with said book. The collector never taking his eyes off Jerry.

"Boy? Tell me, have you ever heard of what lives in the shadows?" The collector took the book the pink woman had brought him and flipped through it carefully.

"It is the same creature that live among the stars." He answered. The guys shared a look of confusion. Neither knowing what the collector spoke of.

"I'm afraid we don't. I've never heard of a creature that lives in the shadows and the stars." The collector stopped flipping through the book to look up at Andrew.

"Of course not. Such a creature has been dead for nearly two decades. You were but a child when the massacre happened. To fully answer your question, I must get into the details of this girl's origins. It will not be pretty. Are you prepared for what you are about to hear?" It didn't matter if it was blood and gore, Jerry and Andrew were ready for it all. They both gave a confident nod. The collector then began flipping through the book again.

"Some time after the galaxy was made, a creature of the shadows was discovered. They were demonic creatures. Doomed to their insanity. Where ever one was spotted there was surely death to follow. These creatures had been granted the name shadow demons. Plain and simple." He gave a short pause.

"The shadow demons were hunted by powerful beings, Star-lights. This hunt went on between ages of time, until one day a star-light princess was taken hostage. The shadow demons consisted mostly of males, so the queen of the star-lights did not hesitate to get the princess back, afraid of what the male creatures would do to her daughter. She met with the king of shadow demons and begged for her daughter's release. The king gave the queen a proposal. _Become my queen, bear my children and are kind shall live in peace with yours._ And thus, a treaty was signed. The two species were to live in co-existence. A millennium later, there is a new king and a new queen. The queen was so enraged by the king, she killed all of her daughters, her sisters and their daughters as well. And any female of lineage to the Star-lights. Thus ending any future to the Star-light line. She then died of an injury her son had given her when she had attempted to flee." The collector looked up at both Andrew and Jerry.

"This was nearly two decades ago. It is said that the race of the shadow demons has significantly diminished since then. There aren't many females for them to procreate with you see." He paused watching their reaction. He was curios how such a creature came into their possession. And he wanted to know how much he would have to spend to get her.

"So you see in the picture here," He turned the book so they could see a figure its color darker than any black they have ever seen. "this is a shadow demon. And on this page here, is a Star-light warrior." Jerry was dumbfounded. These pictures looked nothing like her. While Eiralys' skin was an iridescent purple, the woman in the picture was an opal color. Her skin was practically ivory with a diamond like shine.

"Hold on," Jerry started. "how do you know this is what she is? She looks nothing like these pictures." The collector clicked his tongue at Jerry.

"You don't let me finish, boy." He began flipping through the book some more.

"The treaty was formed but, that did not mean the two species lived in peace. The shadow demons were savage creatures that pillaged the star-light woman forcing them to bear children. It was their way of life. And what was conceived by such way of life often looked like this." The picture he showed them was a little disturbing. A man stood on top on a mountain of bloodied women. All naked, all with their bellies ripped open. The man was a deep purple but he had no star like pigment.

"Now from the knowledge that has been acquired on these beings; the male offspring looked like this, while the women like this." Jerry finally understood. The woman in the picture looked just like her, star like pigment and all. Only her skin was a few shades lighter than Eiralys.

"Why is her skin lighter? Do you know?" The collector closed the book and gave it back to the pink woman to be put back in its place.

"Do not insult me, boy. Of course I know. It is simple really. The amount of color in her skin is based off of power. And which side that power leans towards more. The lighter it is the more star-light traits she has. The darker her color," The collector stopped midway letting this new knowledge settle.

"The more shadow demon traits she has."

"Precisely. I'm afraid your friend is going to go insane just like the rest of the shadow demons. It is in their nature. Ah, one other thing." Both Jerry and Andrew turned their attention to the collector. He had a smile on his face, a mischievous one.

"If you ever intend to get rid of her offspring, I will be happy to take them off your hands." Jerry fumed. He gripped the collector by his shirt and slammed him onto one of the glass encasements.

"You piece of shit! What are you not telling us? Huh? You know something don't you?" The collector simply smiled at him.

"The Star-lights power come from life, as in life within them. Only when the have conceived do their powers awaken. It is to protect their unborn." The collector grabbed Jerry's hand and released his grip.

"What else are you not telling us?" Andrew pulled Jerry back so he wouldn't do anything else. The collector simply smiled and waved his hands dramatically.

"That depends, what else can you offer me?" The two of them realized they weren't going to get anything else out of him. They have used up their resources. It was time for them to leave.

"I do hope we can do business again. Until next time, gentlemen." He gave a short bow and turned to leave. The pink woman following behind him.

"Do show yourselves out." was the last thing he said to them. Back at the ship the guys decided to go over the information they were given.

"Okay, so Eiralys is the offspring of a shadow demon and a star-light. The lighter her skin the more she leans towards being more like a star-light. And the darker her skin is means she's more like a shadow demon instead." Andrew paced in the small space they had on the ship while Jerry sat in the pilot's seat.

"Don't forget star-lights only get their powers when they're pregnant so they are able to protect their babies." Jerry couldn't help but feel like there was some important information the collector wasn't telling them. Something that could help them with Eiralys. But they didn't have anything else to give.

"We could search for some more answers. I know of a few more places." Andrew sat down beside his friend. He already knew what the answer was but wanted to ask anyway.

"We are not going through that again. I'm already regretting coming here. Did you see the way he looked at Eir? No, we cannot do that again. The least amount of people that know about her the better. Take us home." Andrew obeyed and did as he was told. He punched in the coordinates and they were sailing through space on their way home. Not knowing what they were up agains


	10. Chapter 10

There was a ripple of darkness in the shadows. If you didn't know what to look for, you would've missed it. In these shadows lay a kingdom. And its ruler has felt this ripple.

"A star-light has gain power. Odd. From my understanding, there aren't any star-lights left. Unless..." The Shadow King turned to face one of his subjects. His bastard child. He wasn't that big of a man, and he was much paler than most Shadow Demons. Rather than black, he took more of an ashy color, because of his star-light heritage. His hair where it should be black was browner. And his eyes a dull red. But he was one of his, so he kept him around, just in case he could be of use.

"Asmodeus. It would appear there are others like you. Children of mine kept hidden away from me. Hmm, I guess the Queen's treason wasn't random." The king sat at the end of a long table, tapping his long fingers, pondering his next move. He was a giant compared to his son, Asmodeus. He stood seven feet tall and his skin was as black as soot. His black overlong hair trailed behind him like a second shadow. But it wasn't his stature that intimidated even the bravest of men. No, it was his eyes. The color of blood is what the people say. He was a powerful man. He behaved in the most carnal manner; taking whatever he wants, whoever he wanted it from. Like most shadow demons, the king follows his animal-like instincts in battle. It was the shadow demon way. Asmodeus could not relate. He was of star-light blood. While he found himself enraged, it wasn't nearly as awful as his father's or his brother.

Asmodeus stood away from the king. Only near him when directed. His status prevented him from being too close to his own father. But he was a bastard child, not meant to have much of a purpose.

There was a lengthy pause before he spoke again. "This one is different. I can sense it, whereas you were just stumbled upon by accident. This one's power is rushing through the universe. Its power is far too great to be yet another bastard child of mine. But it can't be. Where is Ilya?! Asmodeus fetch your brother." Asmodeus bowed to his father and did as he was told. It wasn't hard to find his brother, he was always in the same place. As he looked at the front entrance to the brothel he contemplated going in or having someone retrieve his brother for him. The brothel was off-limits to Asmodeus, you see. As a bastard, he had no such privilege. After some thought, he decided it was best to get his brother himself rather than someone random. Ilya might not like the intrusion on his private activities.

"Brother! Have you come to join me? These ladies are mine, but surely we can find you some of your own. Come, let us enjoy them to our heart's content." Even if he had no right to be in the brothel, Asmodeus didn't mind. He couldn't imagine himself enjoying the women there like his brother and the rest of the men did. He watched his brother lay sprawled on a mattress enjoying a woman on top of him. The contrast of their skin difference clear. Although his skin was a deep color of wine, he still shown black against the woman's milky skin. Another woman, this one a shade of green, lay spent on the floor. The chain on her chest swaying just slightly was the only sign she was still alive and breathing. The men came to the brothel to torture the slave women. It was a horrendous sight. Asmodeus felt no need to indulge himself in such a distasteful manner.

"Ilya, I am not here to join you in your… festivities. Father has sent me. He wishes to speak with you." Ilya waved Asmodeus away. He no longer wanted his brother's company.

"He said there is another, like myself. And it is much more powerful." Ilya made no move to get up. Asmodeus grew frustrated with his brother. He didn't want to be here as much as his brother didn't want him there. He had to come up with a way to gain his brother's interest.

"Asmodeus tell me, why should I care for yet another one of our father's bastard children? I already have you." Ilya said with a smug look on his face. He always took pride in being their father's legitimate son. Still, he was his brother, so Asmodeus treated him as such. Then it hit him. A way to get his brother interested in the matter at hand.

"Well Ilya, my _dearest_ brother, it would appear the child might not be a bastard at all. Whoever it is has left a ripple in the shadows. It takes eminent power to do this. Something a bastard child like myself could never dream of conjuring. I believe you might have an inkling of who it might be." This caused Ilya to straighten himself up, discarding the women on top of him. He looked angry and powerful. A spitting image of their father.

"But that's impossible. I took care of that traitor myself! She died by my blade along with the child inside her. There isn't a chance in hell that either of them survived." Asmodeus smiled inwardly. His brother was so easily riled up.

"Everyone makes mistakes, dear brother." His words held no _actual_ meaning, but his brother didn't need to know that.

"Father is distraught at the possibility. Hurry, we must go to him and figure this out together." Ilya was on his feet and ready to follow his brother back to their father.

"Father. Is it true? Have you felt the power of that traitorous woman?" Ilya was now in front of the king, their father.

"If it were true, it would mean that you have failed me as a son. You to be an exceptional warrior. But how can you be if you can't even _kill_ a goddamn woman!" The king struck Ilya across the face; something he had never done before.

"If you weren't so busy with your whores, you would have felt the ripple, boy! We are a diminishing race. While I appreciate your time spent with women, it is pointless if the women can not survive childbirth!" Both sons watched as their father took a seat on his throne. They made it out of the bones of the chitauri clan. They had come to their father hoping to become allies against an upcoming war. The king couldn't care-less of their war and instead killed his chitauri guest.

"Do not sulk, the star-light queen was powerful, and you were but a child. You couldn't possibly kill her off. It was foolish of me to believe you had." Ilya did not take his father's words lightly. He calmed himself down before he lashing out on his father and make an even bigger fool of himself.

"Then my mother and sister live? But where? And how have they stayed hidden for so long?" Ilya walked closer toward the king and took a knee; a show of respect.

"Perhaps your _mother_ had some help. We know the Asgardian king as the protector of the realm. Perhaps they have aided your mother. If so, she would not stay with them for long. It is a far too obvious place of hiding. No, she would have healed her wounds and fled somewhere further. My sons, you will travel to the far points of the universe in search of them. Ilya, you will travel to Xander. Its overpopulation makes it a secure place to blend in for a fugitive."

"Asmodeus you will travel to Midgard. The people of this planet are not a complicated race. They lack in knowledge and technology. The queen could have possibly used this to her advantage." The king stood with all his glorious height towering over his sons.

"Do not fail me. I want those women. They are the key to the survival of our dying race. If you retrieve them, then I will have my queen back and you, Ilya, will have yourself a bride. One that can withstand how… vigorous you are when you bed her." Asmodeus caught sight of his brother's face. He had sinister desires for their sister. It felt wrong to him, but these were his father's wishes. He had to obey them.

"Now go! Find what they have taken from me. And bring it home as your trophy." Both boys kneeled with a fist over their hearts. Pledging themselves to their father's will.

"Yes, father!"


End file.
